Sangai Mito Shourai
by Blades of Silver
Summary: Discontinued Sequel to Ketsui Now that Kalixomon's gone everything has gone back to normal right? WRONG! When Matt and Miharu travel to Paris for one of his concerts everything goes array. Who is this person that claims to be her long lost team mate?
1. Prologue

_Sangai Mi-to Shourai_

Talon: Welcome to the sequel to Legend of the twins. This new plot has been bugging me for a while and thought it best to continue lest I

go insane. This story will be brought out in 3rd person but if it sucks this story will revert to 1st like in the prequel.

Akemi: The title of the fic translated is "past into future".

Talon: Yeah and I don't own digimon. Also i do not own the Jardin du Luxenbourg. It really is a park in paris.

* * *

_Prologue_

It had been a few months after the re-union between the few children who went on that fateful quest; so long ago. Everyone had been in

high spirits since the fall of Kalixomon. However, this was not true for one digi-destined. Her name is Miharu Endoh; destined of Faith. It

all happened earlier today; it had started out as a regular day but it did not stay that way for long.

**_Flashback_**

_"__Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt? _Where are we going?" The girl asked stretching his name to irritate him. It always annoeyed him to no end that she

did that. Which is why she did that every chance she got.

"You'll see." He tolde her with a hint of irritation in his voice and a look of annoeyance tracing his features. It was a few days before her

koi's next concert and as such he wanted to take her to a day of sightseeing in Paris. But the problem was Matt was not telling Miharu

where they were going and it was annoying the holder of faith to no end.

"Here it is." She opened her eyes and squinted before they got used to the bright light. It amazed her to no end. It was a Japanese garden

but its main theme was the Sakura's. They were her favourite flower after all. The colour of them were pinker then any she had over seen.

"Who could do such a beautiful work of art?" Haru mused aloud and Matt smiled however before he could have a chance to reply a new

voice spoke up,

"That would be I, Akemi Uotani. Pleasure to meet you." The boy now known as Akemi voiced. Matt had struck up a chat with him and

didn't have a chance to see the look of hurt and shock on her face. So she turned around to face this mysterious man.

When she saw the face of the boy she gasped and took a wobbled step back. There he was, short brown hair with natural blond highlights,

the bangs just covered one of his eyes; but the thing that had most startled her were his intense red-brown eyes. He looked like Akemi

from their adventure in everyway! But how could that be? He died in that battle with Kalixomon. Suddenly a shower of rage clouded of

Miharu's normally warm ocean blue eyes. The kind of eyes she wore when Kalixomon dared hurt one of her friends. However this time

she was not angered by Kalixomon's insolence but by her boyfriend who seemed to have played a trick on her.

"I can't believe you Matt! Playing this trick on me like that. You knew I considered Akemi-nee-san an older brother. So why did you play

this trick on me!" Before Matt could defend himself and figure this whole event out she stormed out of the garden and onto the many

streets of Paris. If she had looked a bit longer she would have seen the look of shock and a bit of relief on Akemi's face.

**_End Flashback_**

Now that said girl, Miharu Endoh, was all alone in Jardin du Luxenbourg, A park. It was know for its Fountains and beauty. So now here

she was 2 kilometers away from the Sakura gardens Haru visited with her koi. It was nearing 7 o'clock where before it was nearing noon.

"Why did I run away like that? I don't think Matt would do such a thing; but then who knows since I've only known him for 2 months."

The rage had long ago disapeared from her face. Now only guilt and sadness traced her features. She shut her eyes which seemed

appropriate during this time of grief.

"Hello; what's wrong miss? Maybe if you told me I could help."

* * *

Talon: yay a cliffie! Mortal enemy to all fic readers. But who is this voice? Could they help? Find out next time. 

Akemi: You brought me into this fic?

Talon: Nah I didn't know you existed when I made the prequel.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sangai Mi-To Shourai**

-

_**Chapter 1-Tears and Joy**_

That voice…She thought; it sounded so familiar but she could not recognize it. Her sadness vanished and flared up in anger because she hated being called little.

"Listen, I don't know who you are! But I am not little, and I have a name! It's Miharu Endoh! So if you're going to call me something; call me by my name!" She shouted and looked him in the eye; her warm blue eyes were filled with fire. The poor man who was on the end of this didn't seem to register that she was angry. He was calmly listening to her vent and a few minutes after Miharu had stopped, he put his hand on her shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"Miharu was it? Will you tell me what's wrong? I hate seeing people so upset…" He answered softly. Miharu turned slightly with her bangs covering her eyes and said after a few more sniffles:

"Alright…It all happened earlier today. My stupid Koi, Matt, thought it would be funny to take me to a Japanese garden, where we co-incidentally run into some guy who called himself Akemi!" She started ranting again making the man blink, that didn't really help, he thought, why would a name tick her off like that?

"Why would this 'Akemi' cause you so much pain?" The man cautiously pressed on, speaking in a low, concerned voice. Miharu looked up to the sky and slowly looked down again before answering:

"A…Ak…Akemi was like a brother to me. He was one of 3 other friends I had. One day I witnessed them all get murdered, and my sister almost get killed. Ma…Matt should know better then to play with my feelings like that; I just don't understand." Miharu added and let her tears fall freely once again, feeling as if nothing was going to go right.

"I know just how you feel…I lost 4 of my best friends in a situation like that. I haven't acted the same since, no one yelling 'SANAKO!' anymore because I would replace the Shampoo with Pink hair dye." He clenched his fists before continuing, "But I've learned that all things aren't what they seem. I doubt your Koi would do that to you and now he must be worried sick. Allow me, Sanako Arisgawa to escort you back to your hotel!" Sanako said in false cheeriness, hoping this would make Miharu feel better. He stood up brushed himself off and held out a hand to Miharu in hopes she would take it.

"Alright…if you insist; could you please take me to '_Le Zénith', I'm going to the concert there." She took his hand and this is when she could take a good look at his face and gasped. He had pitch black hair that went down to the middle of his back and was tied in a low ponytail; his eyes were coloured Emerald green and showed that he had been through a lot. Miharu thought 'Same as mine…could it be? It must be!' She started crying again but it was not from sadness, they were tears of joy. _

_Sanako did not realize this and had a 'Deer caught in headlight's' look. 'What did he do now? Was it something he said? Michiyo always said he was bad with girls' feelings.' He was cut short of his thinking when the girl he was trying to help shouted:_

_"Sana-kun!" and enveloped him in a hug and then Sanako understood. He didn't know how Miharu from their old adventures was alive; technically it should be impossible since she was killed in that explosion Kalixomon created. But all he knew now is that he didn't want this moment to end, and finally returned the hug and struggled to let those tears falls; however in the end they did._

_**With Michiyo**_

_The concert was about to begin and Michiyo still hadn't seen a sign of Matt or Miharu! What was going on? She thought with a bitter smile. She was here at the concert with Willis to surprise her little sister and her boyfriend. But she hadn't seen any sign of them since they arrived and that was an hour ago._

_"Willis! Michiyo! Wait up!" We both turned around and saw a pale skinned, Matt, his eyes were just filled with worry and regret._

_"Yes?" Willis said breaking the silence they had maintained for that hour once he caught up._

_"Miharu's missing…" He said before getting cut off by a very angry Michiyo with a very surprised Willis, slowly edging away._

_"What do you mean she's missing! How can she be missing when she's supposed to be with you! Don't tell me you're-" Michiyo was cut off when Willis, coming out of shock whispered, "Let him explain." She grudging complied._

"I knew she loved to look at the Sakura blossoms, so I took her to a small Japanese garden that was just filled with them. She seemed ecstatic at first, but when the gardener came and introduced himself, she got angry and started yelling at me saying I had no regard for her feelings. It's all very confusing, and soon after I chased after her, but I lost her, and that was 7 hours ago!" Matt looked like he was having a panic attack and he probably was. All they could do was try to comfort the lost boy before he completely lost it.

_Miharu, where are you?_ Michiyo said looking at the sky before settling her gaze on Matt.

"Oh my god! Matt!" Michiyo shouted as he started to fall off the area they were in and onto the floor…

**Back with Miharu**

"We better head to that concert hall now, we're going to be late as it is. One more late on my shift and I'm fired." Sanako said with a regretful sigh and started heading to the parking lot where his car was parked.

"Yeah, guess your right." They both hurried up to the car, which was a black 2005 Ford Mustang. Miharu entered the passenger side and Sanako went to the driver's side, input the ignition, and sped off.

"I'm sure we both want to know how each others survived, but I don't think this is a good time. Don't you?" Sanako shouted a little while after, when nearing their destination, _'__Le Zénith'. Miharu had to agree, even though she did not want to, she had to; for Matt and the chance to apologize for the way she was acting._

_"Yeah, I know, but the curiousity is killing me, man." She said after a while of silence. "Well did you know 75 of cats are killed from curiousity?" He said to try and lighten the mood, and put on his cheerful smile to boot._

_Miharu smirked at his response and quickly said back, "Well did you know with 90 of those cases, satisfaction brought them back?" Then they laughed, it had been too long since they could joke like this, badly I may add, but it was a relief never-the-less._

_They entered the building and walked up the manager of the concert hall, "Ah, Monsieur Arisgawa, just on time, and you are?" The manager said looking at Miharu, who just flashed her badge. The usher's eye's widened, and Sanako just looked at the Usher confused._

_"Arisgawa, take Mademoiselle Endoh to see her boyfriend backstage, s'il vous plait." Sanako's eyes widened at the statement, and then looked at Miharu who was smirking, clearly enjoying the look on his face. Yes, it was just like the old times, only without a psychotic digimon messing things up._

_Sanako took her up toward the back stage, and once the manager was out of earshot, practically shouted, "Why didn't you tell me Matt Ishida is your Koi!" it took all he had to restrain it for that long, so Miharu wondered what he would have said if he'd waited until he had seen Matt._

_She laughed slightly, "You never asked and I did think you would've figured it out." _

_"Well, you should know me well enough by now to know that I am the densest person in the world!" He said back in mock-defense._

_Their mock-fight was delayed when they were interrupted by an angry yell._

"-It's all very confusing, and soon after I chased after her, but I lost her, and that was 7 hours ago!"

Miharu ran up toward the voice, recognizing it. She saw him standing up, she saw the lost look in his eyes, and she saw him start to fall. So with quick-thinking Miharu ran up and quickly caught him, soon after, she lost her balance but was quickly gained it when Sanako stopped her from falling too. Miharu smiled sheepishly, thanked him and entered Matt's room where she put him down onto the couch. She sat on a chair just staring at him. Sanako, Willis and Michiyo were in the room too but Sanako quickly excused himself to do his duties as an Usher.

After 5 minutes Miharu seemingly woke from her zombied state and quickly said, "He's not going to wake up soon…and the concert's going to start soon too…" And quickly left the room to do who knows what.

"I hope she knows what she's doing…" Willis muttered and Michiyo nodded in agreement.

"Knows what who's doing?" Matt said eyes squinting under the bright lights. He seemed forget at that moment that Miharu was gone.

"Umm, Miharu, as for what she's doing, we honestly don't know. She just left and went to who knows where. The concert should be starting soon so we're assuming she's going to stall it somehow-" Michiyo was cut off when the announcer spoke.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages. Matt Ishida will be delayed for now, but his girlfriend, Miharu Endoh will be taking his place as lead singer and will be singing a few songs of hers' until he arrives." Mutters and polite clapping could barely be heard over the boo's this received._

"Oh my god! What is she doing? She doesn't even know how to sing!" Matt began to panic and worry again.

"Shut up Matt, you've never heard her sing so just listen" Miharu's sister said finally fed up with him.

_Music started to play and the booing couldn't be heard over the music_

_**Anata no kage wa hohoemi utsushite  
namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru  
daishi no kibou minamo no atashi no  
ienai koto no kodokusa shitteru  
hashiri dashita nara mirai wa sou kotae akeru tobira.**_

"_Can I see her on stage from back stage?" He asked. Willis and Matt nodded and took him to the area where he could see her. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her blue eyes were sparkling with determination. _

_**EMOTION kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi  
tokimeku kono kodou hibiiteru  
EMOTION sotto kasanetai anata no yume  
shizuka ni ne wa tojite dakishimeru**_

_She was wearingan outfit much like Stellar's from Gundam Seed Destiny. It is a light blue dress, one side has a sleeve, the other has half a sleeve. Then there is a darker blue piece of cloth on her skirt._

_**chiisana kizu rizumu ni tokashite  
anata ni akuru honto no MELODY wo  
shizukana yoru ni kagami de utsuseba  
kanashii kurai watashi wa anata  
furikaere nakute kinou tada hitori yureru omoi**_

_The spotlight was coloured pink and red. Other warm colours such as orange and some purples reflected like an outer circle around her. By this time the booing had stopped and people were cheering Miharu on._

_**EMOTION kitto mamoru kara ima wo kakete  
hikari to kage dakara dekiru koto**_

_She danced around the stage gracefully at the small break in music.****_

RELATION motto tsutaetai kano kimochi wo  
sunao ni unare kuru kotoba dake  
RELATION soko ni arowareta shinjitsu dake  
kawarazu kagayaite ite hoshii

_When she started singing again, people started joining in doing the little parts they knew._

_**EMOTION kitto kono sora wa yume no katachi  
tokimeku kono kodou hibiiteru  
EMOTION sotto kasanetai anata no yume  
shizuka ni ne wa tojite dakishimeru**_

_She gave a small bow as the song finished and looked at Matt, who was clearly in shock, this caused her to giggle and looked out into the clapping/cheering audience again and found Sanako. He was cheering loudest of all. Miharu waved at him and he cheered even louder._

With on last bow she walked off stage, exhilarated from her first performance.


End file.
